


My Equal, My Friend

by Jagwarakit



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagwarakit/pseuds/Jagwarakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albel reflects upon his interactions with Fayt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Equal, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> No I don't own it. Really wish I did though. As it is, I'm just playing with the characters a bit.
> 
> Notes:  
> Spoilers, maybe. This story get kinda AU at the end.

From the time I’d first seen you in the Kirlsa Training Facility I knew you were different.  One would think that it would be your striking blue hair that drew my attention, and it did, but that wasn’t what keeps me so obsessed with finding out what makes you tick.  No, it was your eyes that ensnared my attentions.  Fathomless pools of emerald green that one could easily loose themselves in.  
  
I’d told you that easy wins weren’t my style but you easily showed me my error when you defeated me at the Bequerel Mine.  You called me weak then, used my own words against me.  I suppose I was weak then.  I had only ever known struggle, that the strong survived and the weak were trampled.  You may have still been ignorant of the ways of the world but you held a strength that I didn’t want to admit I couldn’t defeat.  
  
I had thought that if I traveled with you I would find a way to beat you; you were, after all, only a rival.  Looking back on that day that I was told that I was to join your little party I was humiliated that you were there to see me chained in the dungeons for treason but I hid it well behind a mask of anger and disgust.  I didn’t want to believe that you were from another world.  If you were and you left before I was able to defeat you I would never be able to redeem myself for my loss at the mine.  
  
I didn’t know just when my opinion of you began to change; perhaps it was that night we stayed in Peterny while we prepared to go to the Mountains of Barr and the Urssa Lava Caves.  I thought you were a fool for not hating me only because I wanted you to; you were a rival and I didn’t want that to change.  But it did, all because you gave me the one thing only the King ever did... your trust.  You accepted me when no other ever tried and, in some way, I thanked you for that even though I called you a fool.  
  
When we fought Crosell you constantly had my back, healing my wounds and ignoring your own.  Truthfully, I was confused as to why you did this I was your rival after all.  You caught me watching you as Nel talked with him after we defeated him a second time.  I wanted to look away and deny I had ever been looking at you but your emerald eyes held my own ruby ones.  I wondered if you were going to throw a biting remark, but all you did was smile and turn away as if saying that you wouldn’t tell.  Somehow, you became my equal, though I knew that I would never allow it to show beyond my wall of ice.  
  
When it came time for you to leave, I left without saying good bye.  I cursed myself for running away like the cowards I hated but I just couldn’t stand to see you off, why I knew not, you were my equal and deserved an equals sending.  It was a wonder that I was able to keep my cold, heartless facade during our travels to confront Crosell and even after as I told Woltar that I was leaving though I think that he saw passed my mask; he may be old but he has experience to fall back on and for that I give him respect.  
  
I didn’t really understand why I went to the Kirlsa Training Facility the next day; maybe it was to say farewell in my own way, on my own terms.  Even so, that reasoning didn’t feel entirely right which was why, I suppose, I only felt half surprised to see you appear in that swirl of light.  I wasn’t completely sure if you had seen me or not but that didn’t really matter at the moment.  What mattered was that you didn’t see me for sure at all.  I had been ready to jump from the wall when those... those... things... appeared across from you and your companions; that alone made me hesitate.  I had a bad feeling about this.  
  
I admit only to you that I bristled when they demanded that your companions hand you over in exchange for your father and the girl like you were some mindless... thing... that was to be owned.  You are my equal and for that alone you are worthy of respect and they showed you none; for that they would pay, I’d make sure of it.  It was quite ironic that in the end you ended up saving me instead of the other way around like I had intended it to be.  Then again I hadn’t expected those strange weapons that they carried with them.  I don’t pretend to know what happened after I fell unconscious though I heard from the blue haired girl, Maria, that those things have been defeated for good and that it was you who dealt the final blow.  Of this fact I was glad, only you deserved the right to defeat them for the disrespect they showed you.  
  
I admit that I was slightly intimidated by all that I saw around me when I woke up on that vessel you brought me to in order to properly heal the wounds I received from my intervention at the Kirlsa Training Facility though I made sure not to show it, especially to you.  You just smiled slightly, though, as I leaned against the doorway since you saw beyond the mask.  You knew I wasn’t used to the things around me but you remained silent and allowed my bluff to work on the others.  What you don’t know is that I saw beyond your mask as well.  I knew that you just lost your father because of those things, that he had saved your life, since I had been listening to the conversation from nearly the beginning.  
  
I confess that the thought of exploring a new world intrigued me greatly since, as I said, my own world held no excitement or challenge for me any more since the war ended.  Those fools were reluctant to allow me to come but you spoke out against them saying it would be a good idea.  I think you were looking for a companion that wouldn’t try and cheer you up, that would just be there and somehow I think that’s what you saw in me, someone who could... maybe... understand.  Normally I would be against such a notion but the truth be told I do understand, more than you’ll ever know.  Maybe someday, though, I’ll tell you my story, so you know that I really do understand.  I can’t help but chuckle to myself at how much I’ve changed.  Or maybe I haven’t changed and you’re just able to see beyond my mask to what and who I really am.  All I know is that there is one thing that I know for sure has changed.  I finally realize it as I stand here watching you talk with that man, Wittcomb.  Because there was once a time when I would never follow another’s lead; but when it comes to you I will gladly follow to where ever you lead for you are my equal, my friend.  
  
 **\--End--**


	2. Emerald Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Nope, still don't own it.

He could feel the vibrations of the ship in his own body as he leaned against the side of the ship looking out the windows along one side of the Aquaelle.  It had been there that he looked upon his world for the first time from the outside.  And it was there that he watched it disappear in a flash of light.  He knew that he said that he wouldn’t miss it but he still felt a ping of sadness at the fact as it had disappeared.  He didn’t want to admit that he felt a bit empty now; not that he hadn’t felt empty before.  Fayt was slowly filling that spot, though, with his friend ship; pity it didn’t feel as if it was enough.  
  
He wondered if Fayt would fill this emptiness too.  Fayt had slowly been bringing him out of his shell so why couldn’t he fill this void too?  It couldn’t be that hard could it?  He supposed that would depend on what he really felt for the boy; if it was friendship or something more.  Never had he allowed himself to depend on another before; he prided himself on being self sufficient and not needing anyone for anything.  It could be safely said that, based on this, he wasn’t happy about needing Fayt.  As he thought about it, though, it turns out he did need him because he was piecing his shattered sanity back together, albeit slowly, and he loved him for that.  
  
Albel blinked.  Love?  He loved Fayt?  He didn’t want to believe it but now that he realized it he had to admit it.  He loved Fayt.  Just as he prided himself for not needing anyone, he also prided himself for not feeling such emotions that he deemed as weak, such as love.  Because of that he couldn’t understand how he could have fallen for Fayt.  Emotions were for the weak.  If they were, though, then why did he feel that much stronger when Fayt smiled at him despite the fluttering in his stomach?  He couldn’t help but sigh and rest his head against the window.  Things had become far more complex then he liked and it was all thanks to one man just stepping into adulthood.  He wished that things could be as they once were, nice and simple, but things didn’t work that way.  He could never go back to being Albel the Wicked since he could never give up what he had with Fayt.  
  
He chuckled as he closed his eyes and turned his face to the ceiling.  ‘Ah, how the mighty have fallen,’ he thought before shaking his head and looking back out the window.  He felt so confused which only seemed to add to the melee of emotions that he was feeling at that moment, emotions he wasn’t sure how to deal with.  Sighing again, he turned from the window and went back to his room to rest; it wouldn’t do for him to be to tired to fight tomorrow when they reached Moonbase.  He couldn’t help but chuckle as he took off his katana and put it where he could easily reach it from the bed followed by is clawed gauntlet.  Were there even monsters on this Moonbase?  Shaking his head, he settled into bed.  Whether there were monsters on Moonbase or not didn’t matter.  What mattered was that he be prepared for anything and that meant getting some rest.  After all, how could he guard Fayt’s back as Fayt guarded his if he was too tired to stand?  His emotions would sort out on their own in time so he wouldn’t worry about them unless he had to.  With a sigh, he fell asleep only to dream of a peace brought by an emerald eyed angel.  
  
Outside his room, Fayt leaned against the wall arms crossed and eyes closed.  A soft smile tugged the corners of his lips as he pushed off the wall and regarded Albel’s door.  
  
“Don’t’ worry, Albel.  I’ll wait as long as you need,” he whispered before disappearing into his own room across the hall.  
  
 **\--End--**


	3. Walls of Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> No, I don't own the game. Still wishing I did, though.

The passage of time flowed like so many grains of sand through one’s fingers as the two warriors sat letting it flow over them and pass them by as they took a few moments to themselves.  Albel didn’t really know how they had come into each others company, perhaps they already had been and he simply failed to notice for how right it felt to have the other there.  
  
Green eyes were distant as he listened to the music coming from that strange device that rested on the bench to his right.  The music was strange and foreign to Albel but it was appealing none the less.  The power and emotion in the music had captivated him and constantly drew his thoughts to the said green eyed boy.  
  
He didn’t know how or why, but the boy had become a life line for him, healing his sanity and taming the beast within his heart.  His feelings for the boy had worked themselves out as he had thought but even then he hadn’t liked the revelation though it was the truth.  Albel knew he wasn’t one for emotions and he knew that if he were to ever fall in love with someone that particular someone would have to be able to understand him and thus be able to free his frozen heart from its icy prison.  
  
Well he had fallen in love.  He’d fallen in love with Fayt and he knew, knew from that night in Peterny that he somehow, someway, understood even though he didn’t really see it yet.  Maybe he did see it; it was hard for to tell with him really.  That was something he couldn’t understand about the boy.  How could Fayt read him so easily but be so hard to read himself?  It was really beginning to irritate him.  
  
Sighing and shaking his head, he stood stretching his arms over his head unaware of the emerald fire that licked over his lean form as he did so.  He would have to tell Fayt of his feelings sooner or later, of that he was certain though he’d prefer later to sooner though he figured it’d be better to do it sooner and get it over with.  Until then, though, it could and would keep.  There were, after all, more important things to concentrate on.  
  
“Well come on, fool,” he called over his shoulder.  “It’s late and we need our rest.”  
  
A chuckle echoed softly to his side as Fayt caught up with him.  “What’s wrong, Albel?  Getting tired in you old age?” he said a smirk firmly in place.  
  
“You do realize, maggot, you are the only one who can say such a thing and live?” he growled deep in his chest not noticing the shiver his tone sent through his shorter companion only hearing him chuckle at his remark.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” he said placidly perhaps a bit indulgently, his soft smile warming his heart and adding yet another crack in the walls of ice surrounding his heart.  
  
 **\--End--**


	4. Tattered Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Nope, don't own it. Just playing with the characters still.

I never really realized how soothing a breeze could be.  This breeze is different though; you’re here.  I don’t know how you managed to find me up here but I suppose it doesn’t really matter.  The sky is clear tonight shining with a multitude of stars as snow dances lazily around us; a perfect night for thinking made even more so by your presence.  
  
I know you’ll keep us here for a few days rather than returning imminently to 4D space to improve ourselves and out equipment though for the moment we will enjoy a night to our own devices.  I’m not really sure why you came to the castle with me since I can’t imagine what business you’d have here.  I’m not sure what I felt when you came with us to the treasure room to watch as I faced the very katana my father once wielded.  I know I should hate you for seeing my weakness but I can’t find the means to be.  In the end, I suppose I’m glad you witnessed my trial with the Crimson Scourge just for the fact that someone knows and wont judge; it still doesn’t mean I won’t avoid you or your piercing eyes and somehow I think that breaks your heart.  
  
“Was my presence that unwanted?”  
  
A whisper as soft and light as an angel’s sigh drifting on the wind, dancing with the snow.  I’ll have to consider why that whispered voice sends shivers down my spine.  
  
“No.”  
  
Another whisper made ruff by years of war and pain to join the first in stark contrast but fitting with it perfectly.  Why does it seem that I will always be his opposite?  
  
A touch of finger tips calloused from wielding a sword across the back of a hand.  A shiver courses through my body.  Please.  Please, don’t make me feel tonight, but if I am I’m glad it’s for you.  
  
 **\--End--**


	5. Spun Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I really wish I owned it, but as it is I don't.

Crystalline towers of blocks rose above us like spun glass as we rested beneath its dappled shadow.  The maggots were huddled together like frightened sheep, but not us.  We sat apart from them, sitting side by side, your head resting on my gauntlet clad arm as you napped.  My own eyes were closed in rest, though my hand clasped around the hilt of my katana told all of my state of wakefulness.  
  
I could feel that blonde fool’s eyes upon me, no doubt wondering why I allowed you such liberties while the others in our rag-tag group had none.  I open my eyes and meet his gaze with my own narrowed glare.  He wishes to call you away form me; to disturb your much needed rest and take away the only warmth I’ve felt since my father’s death.  My hand tightens on the hilt of my katana; the only thing keeping me in place is the gentle weight against my side.  
  
I smirk as the female of his kind hits the back of his head to gain his attention.  I wonder at times if they aren’t married.  You shift against my side and run calloused fingers through my bangs.  
  
“Having another glaring contest with Cliff?” you mutter sleepily, your eyes half lidded and still slightly glazed from your nap.  
  
“The fool started it,” I say with a half shrug and a dismissive gesture towards said fool, my voice light and uncaring.  
  
You only chuckle and smile warmly and, perhaps, a bit indulgently at me before pulling yourself closer to resume you nap.  I can only watch you as you rest as questions drift around my mind and knowing some of them reflected in my eyes though only you would know where to look to see them.  
  
Your childhood friend watches us now; I can see her from the corner of my eye.  I can tell she worries for how close we’ve become in such a short time just as the blonde ape does.  The others, I know, are curious about it as well though they don’t worry like these two do.  They want you for themselves.  I can see it in their eyes and how they vie for your attention.  It’s amusing to watch, really.  How you indulge them for a while then artfully slip away all the while taking another step away form them and bringing yourself that one step closer to me.  
  
They all want to separate us at the end of this; I can see it in their eyes. I know they all have their own reasons for wanting to and for allowing us to remain close as we travel.  There is something else in their eyes, though which I can not place. It’s as if they are... resigned... to the fact that though they may want to separate us they can’t for some reason or another.  
  
Perhaps there is something more to this genetic thing then what has been alluded to.  Perhaps that video, or whatever it was, only told half of the story.  Because everyone knows that where there is destruction there is always creation.  
  
 **\--End--**


	6. Glades of Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> No, I don't own it. Can't blame me for dreaming, though.

A soft wind blows gently through the trees around us, rustling the leaves and adding to the soft song of life around us.  It has been a year since the end, since we defeated Luther.  I admit I was surprised that you chose to remain with me.  The maggots tried to talk you out of it but you merely shook your head, a soft smile playing about your lips, and walked away from them and joined me.  You have been at my side ever since.  
  
After a year's worth of traveling around Elicoor, we have finally returned to Aquaira.  Rather than staying in Aquios, we are camping in the small hidden glade in the Irisa Fields.  Neither of us truly know why.  Perhaps it's just for the fact that we've become so used to camping that it's what we feel most comfortable with.  Perhaps it's for the fact that this offers us far more privacy than the city would.  Both Queen Aquios and the King would descend upon us if they found out we were back.  I like to think it's because you desire only my companionship rather than others just as I prefer yours to others.  Whatever the reason, I'm glad for it.  I don't think I could stand sharing you after a year of having you to my self.  
  
I can't help but watch you as you watch the sun set through the trees as it painted the sky with shades of blue, yellow, orange, and red.  Your eye glitter in the fading light and I can't help but be amazed that you chose me over any of the others, over your childhood friend, over your mother.  You turn your gaze to me and I can feel my breath hitch and my heart flutter as they always do when I look in your eyes.  You offer me you hand, a silent invitation to join you on the bridge watching the last of the sun set.  I allow my self a small smile as I take your offered hand while wrapping the other around your waist.  
  
You chuckle and wrap you own free arm around my neck and rest your head against my chest after placing a soft kiss on my throat.  I all but purr at the attention bringing forth another chuckle from you as you nuzzle contently into my chest.  The Aquairians speak of a paradise that you go to after you die.  How can this be true if I'm already there?  
  
 **\--End--**


End file.
